


[VID] Best of Enemies

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [51]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Embedded Video, Enemies, Fanvids, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Pffft. You think you're my greatest enemy?





	[VID] Best of Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/gifts).



> Music: Audio excerpts from The Lego Batman Movie  
> Length: 1:23  
> Content notes: Hurt feelings.  
> Physical notes: The clips from "Waltz" have flickery firelight. 
> 
> A belated equinox_vids treat for purplefringe, who requested:
>
>> if you're more a wacky-comedy-vid sort of person, I would absolutely love a vid about Sisko and his many nemeses! Gul Dukat, Kai Winn, Michael Eddington, Solok the Vulcan...who is his one true nemesis??! They all think it's them! :-D 
> 
> Sorry it took so long! Needed to wait for the movie to come out on DVD so I could use the audio.
> 
> (Er, also I reserve the right to change the ending later -- I had to stick in some clips so the credits would render correctly!)

 

[Best of Enemies](https://vimeo.com/224130143) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). 

Dialogue (slightly edited): 

**Batman:** You think you're my greatest enemy?   
**Joker:** Yes! You're obsessed with me!   
**Batman:** *pfft* No, I'm not.   
**Joker:** Yes, you are.   
**Batman:** No, I'm not.   
**Joker:** Yes, you are! Who else drives you to one-up them the way that I do?   
**Batman:** Bane.   
**Joker:** No, he doesn't.  
**Batman:** Superman.   
**Joker:** Superman's not a bad guy!  
**Batman:** Then I'd say that I don't currently have "a bad guy." I am fighting a few different people.   
**Joker:** What?   
**Batman:** I like to fight around.  
**Joker:** Okay, look, I'm fine with you fighting other people if you wanna do that, but what we have? This is special. So when people ask you who's your number-one bad guy, you say...  
**Batman:** ...Superman.  
**Joker:** Are you seriously saying that there's nothing, nothing special about our relationship?  
**Batman:** Whoa. Let me tell you something, J-bird. There is no "us." Batman and Joker are not a thing. I don't need you. You mean nothing to me. 

* * *

**Batman:** I hate you.  
**Joker:** *gasps* I hate you, too.  
**Batman:** I hate you more.  
**Joker:** I hate you the most.  
**Batman:** I hate you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/357922.html


End file.
